Sanctuary
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina comes home to an unusual, but welcome sight. Golden Queen AU based on events in "Bleeding Through".


Author's note: I feel like I've neglected my babies a bit. It's not their fault, canon has not been kind to this ship lately and I've had less fodder to play around with than I would have liked. Luckily, Rumpel "stealing" Regina's heart spring-boarded an idea…an idea that involved Rumpel being in her shower which I admit is blatant fan service but I doubt anyone's going to mind. Enjoy!

XXXXXXX

Sanctuary

Truth be told, Regina had come home to far more disturbing things than finding Rumpelstiltskin in her shower.

An incident with a dragon came specifically to mind, so she was grateful that what she was currently dealing with was at the very least human-looking.

And handsome. And wet. And naked; she couldn't forget naked.

As if sensing her presence, the sorcerer cast a glance over his shoulder. His lips curved into a seductive smirk before he stated: "Care to join me love?"

Regina blinked owlishly in her mentor's direction. "You did _not_ just say that."

Chuckling, The Dark One went back to washing his hair. "Someone has to keep you on your toes, dearie. By the way: I brought a gift for you. It's on the sink."

Judging by the size of the bag and a distinctive red glow, it was easy to tell what the gift was. "How'd you get it back from her?"

"The same way I got back my dagger…well. Kind of. Stealing back your heart didn't require kissing her, thank god."

"You KISSED my sister?!"

Rumpelstiltskin grimaced. "I'd rather not dwell on that. It's took three scrub downs before I felt clean again."

Regina walked over to where the bag that contained her heart was sitting. "As much as I appreciate the return of this, there's no guarantee she won't steal it again. Or your dagger."

"I've placed a blood-magic spell over your house," he shut off the water. "While Zelena may be related to you, she is not—thankfully— related to me. We'll be safe for the time being."

"Your definition of safe sounds an awful lot like trapped," she turned and nearly jumped out of her skin because there was a wet, naked, and very close Rumpelstiltskin standing only inches away from her now.

He smiled at her sweetly. "Can you hand me that towel?"

She couldn't keep her eyes from darting downwards before grabbing the bath towel that was resting behind her on the counter. "Keep this up and I'm putting a bell around your neck."

Another smirk was aimed in her direction as he took far too long a time wrapping said towel around his waist.

She glowered at him, but it didn't wipe the smug expression off his face.

He ran his fingers carelessly through his wet hair, tousling it so that some strands fell attractively over his eyes, and nearly all of Regina's willpower was tested as he reached across her to grab the bag her heart was in.

"Would you mind if I did the honors?"

She wasn't sure what was more surreal: that he was asking to put her heart back or that he was standing there wearing next to nothing while doing so.

Swallowing harshly, she tried to keep her voice even. "If you insist. You did go to the trouble of bringing it back, after all."

His eyes met hers, and she was startled by the amount of tenderness visible in those amber depths. "Well, I was the one who stole it. It only seems fair."

_If only you realized that you didn't need to steal it in the first place…it was already yours, _she pushed the unwarranted thought in the back of her mind and merely nodded.

Taking that as an invitation, Rumpelstiltskin closed his palm around Regina's heart carefully and then, with only a brief warning, shoved his entire fist into her chest in order to put it back in its rightful place.

She stifled a gasp as the sensation of having her heart back overwhelmed her, shutting her eyes tightly and waiting for the whirling emotions to stop.

She felt Rumpelstiltskin's hands move to her shoulders and squeeze gently, which prompted her to bring her gaze to his once she was ready.

Her newly restored heart fluttered upon seeing the concern in his eyes, and, without a word, she was enveloped in the safety of his arms and hugged tightly. "That feels better right? You're whole again."

Regina nodded against his chest and held on tightly, not caring about his state of undress or the fact that his still damp skin was soaking through her clothes. All that mattered was that he was _there_, alive and warm and, for the moment at least: _hers_.

Sighing, she buried her face in his neck. "I missed you," she mumbled, her words muffled against his skin.

He nuzzled at her hair. "I missed you too."

They stayed like that for several moments, and then she felt his lips graze softly against her temple.

She closed her eyes again and leaned into the contract, smiling when he pressed brief kisses against her eyelids before moving down to the tip of her nose, and then finally: his mouth claimed hers.

Her restraint seemed to snap in an instant. While it was far from the first kiss she had shared with Rumpelstiltskin, it was the first totruly _mean _something in a long while.

Physical intimacy had never been a problem between them, but the emotional kind had posed issues due to their individual agendas.

Now: he was finally letting her in the way she had dreamed of.

She was pressed firmly against the marble sink as the embrace deepened. Instinct caused her to wrap her legs around his waist as she returned his insistent kisses with ones of her own, and then his talented fingers began to work at removing her clothes.

Before long, all that remained between them was the towel still around his waist, and that fluttered to the ground as he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

They tumbled back together on the mattress; limbs entangling as they exchanged fervent kisses and let their hands wander.

His lips followed the path that his fingers mapped along her form, and he took his time navigating the curves and dips of her body, worshipping her in a manner that made her feel like a proper Queen again.

She returned the favor by sliding one leg against his and turning the tides: flipping him beneath her and exploring his leanly toned body in a similar manner.

Even though, in the back of her mind, she knew that they were allowing things to escalate a little too quickly: she didn't care. She wanted him, and he wanted her, and at that moment they _truly _needed each other.

With a fluid, elegant movement, Rumpelstiltskin trapped Regina under him again, their eyes meeting as she arched her hips in an invitation that he gladly took: joining them seconds later.

She tugged him down for a passion-filled kiss that encouraged the motion of their entwined bodies, and then everything else melted away as all that remained was the pleasure they shared.

XXXXXXX

Hours passed before they stopped to rest, content to remain a tangled pile with one another and the sheets of the bed.

Regina trailed her fingers languidly over the expanse of Rumpelstiltskin's chest and glanced up at him, admiring the image he made with tousled hair and a serene smile on his handsome face.

"Why did you decide to come here?" she asked, finally voicing the question that had been on her mind all night. "You could have gone anywhere after escaping my sister, but you came to me."

He locked eyes with her. "It's quite simple, love. Aside from the fact that returning your heart was necessary…you're my sanctuary. You always have been."

Her heart fluttered at his words. "Really?"

He grinned and twisted so that she was pinned between him and the pillows. "Yes, and it's not just because I feel safe when we're together: I also feel at my most powerful."

She rested her hands upon his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily beneath her palms. "I feel the same way. Maybe that's how it's supposed to be."

He chuckled and brushed errant strands of hair from her eyes. "Of course it is. All is as it should be, my dear. At least…for now."

She saw a hint of something in his eyes, which meant that revenge on her sister was still on his mind.

Reaching out, she cupped his chin. "I know what you're thinking, and whatever plan you have: I want in. Right now, however, I'd rather focus on _us_."

His expression softened and he nodded.

A loving smile crossed Regina's face and she tilted her chin up to initiate a kiss.

He met her halfway, and they sunk back into the pillows as their minds turned towards much more pleasant pursuits.

And like Rumpelstiltskin said: all was as it should be.

The End


End file.
